Oh My Dog
by hexxarmy
Summary: Anjing peliharaan Seongwoo yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi manusia... kang daniel x ong Seongwoo ongniel nielong ff bxb bl humu wannaone
1. chapter 1

Ong Seongwoo (25 th) pegawai kantor biasa, yang telah menjomblo berabad abad lamanya. Dia tinggal di sebuah apatermen sederhana bersama dengan anjing peliharannya.

Daniel, niel anjing bertubuh besar milik Seongwoo. Namanya memang terlalu keren untuk seekor anjing. Seongwoo memberi nama Daniel soalnya dia fans beratnya daniel rediclep itu loh yang jadi harry potter itu.

Daniel termasuk anjing yang pintar dia bisa membangunkan majikannya, mengambil sepatu majikannya, mengambilkan koran untuk majikannya, memasak, hingga bersih bersih dia bisa, sungguh anjing yang luar biasa.

Seperti bisa daniel menunggu majikannya pulang, perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Oh iya selera makan Daniel juga aneh dia tidak suka makanan anjing dia lebih suka makan makanan manusia. Mungkin karna kebiasaan dari kecil majikannya itu suka memberikan makanan manusia.

Daniel menibas ngibaskan ekornya diatas lantai. Diatas kepalanya sudah terbayang berbagai makanan lezat. Tapi bayang wajah majikannya yang paling besar di antara bayangan bayangan makanan itu.

Daniel mengonggong keras. Dia berputar putar mencari sandal majikannya.

"Aduh anjing pintar '' Seongwoo mengusap usap kepala Daniel yang sudah mengambilkan nya sandal.

"Lihat ini, gue bawa nasi goreng spesial telor 2'' Seongwoo menenteng kantong keresek hitam. Daniel langsung mengonggong senang lalu menjilati wajah majikannya sampai basah.

"Hehehe ayo makan bareng '' Seongwoo berdiri lalu beranjak pergi menuju dapur.

Tapi Daniel langsung menerjang tubuh Seongwoo hingga tersungkur.

"Aduh ... stop Daniel stop ! Jangan nakal ! " hardik Seongwoo melihat kelakuan anjingnya yang berulangkali mengerakan pinggulnya.

Daniel langsung berhenti mengerakan pinggulnya lalu menunduk menyesal.

"Haduhhh niel sabar besok kamu juga bakal kawin, masa majikan sendiri mau lu embat'' Seongwoo mengusap usap kepala Daniel , ia memaklumi kelakuan Daniel. Usia Daniel memang memasuki masa birahi. Makanya besok Seongwoo bakal njodohin Daniel sama cabelita anjing betina punya jisung teman sekantornya.

"Aduh berat''

Seongwoo menggendong anjing itu lalu membawanya ke dapur.

-OMG-

Seongwoo mengerang ketika wajah dan lehernya seperti di jilati.

"Eghhh niel 5 menit lagi'' Seongwoo membalikan tubuhnya . Tapi dia malah merasakan tengkuk dijilat jilat.

Tapi Seongwoo tidak peduli dia malah lanjut tidur.

GREPPP

Tubuh Seongwoo didekap seseorang dari belakang. Seongwoo terlonjak kaget.

"SIAPA LOH !!!" Seongwoo meronta ronta hingga terlepas dari dekapan pria itu.

"Daniel daniel tolongggg!!!!'' Seongwoo memanggil manggil nama anjing ga dateng. Malah pria tadi yang mendekat lalu menjilati wajah Seongwoo.

"IIHHH APAAN SIH " Seongwoo mendorong tubuh pria itu. Tapi pria itu masih menjilati wajahnya.

"STOOOPPPPP !!!" Teriak Seongwoo pria itu langsung berhenti lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Nah gitu dong nurut ''

Seongwoo menatap kalung yang dipakai pria itu persis seperti kalung milik anjingnya.

"Ko lu pake kalung anjing gue sih? Mana anjing gue? Lu apain anjing gue? Eh itu tolong ditutupin dulu '' Seongwoo melempar selimut untuk menutupi bagian selatan pria tadi mana lebih gede dari punya Seongwoo lagi.

"Danielllll... Daniel'' Seongwoo memanggil manggil nama anjingnya . Tapi pria itu malah mendekat.

Kring kring

Seongwoo mengambil ponselnya.

 **"Ehhh kampret kapan luh kesininya,?** Nih cabelita udah gue dandanin'' jisung langsung nyrocos .

"Eh iya sorry. Ini tiba tiba anjing gue ngilaahng '' Seongwoo setengah mendesah gara gara pria itu menjilati lehernya.

 **"Kenapa lu?''**

"Eng ga ahhh apa ap ahhh ''

 **"Tayi lu lagi netnot yah masih pagi woyyy''** Seongwoo langsung mematikan telfonnya. Mendorong tubuh pria itu.

"Apa sih, woy mau apa loh.!? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."


	2. 2

Ong Seongwoo 25 th masih perjaka tapi lubangnya sudah tak perawan lagi.

Karna ia sudah tercocol oleh Daniel yang dulunya anjing peliharaan.

Iya

Dulunya anjing dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

Seongwoo juga baru sadar kalau pria tampan yang menpunyai 6 pax lengkap diperutnya itu adalah anjing kesayangannya.

Mana ada manusia punya ekor anjing. Apa lagi pria itu memakai kalung yang sama persis seperti seperti milik Daniel.

Dan satu lagi pria itu tidak bisa bicara.

Maka dari itu Seongwoo mengajari Daniel bicara bahasa manusia. Kalau kaya gini kondisinya kaya jane yang ngajarin ngomong tarzan.

"Ini ong '' dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ini niel '' dia menunjuk Daniel.

"ONGG "

"Iya pinterr ''

"Kalau ini '' Seongwoo menujuk Daniel.

"ONG !!"

"No no no '' Seongwoo menggerak gerakan telujuknya.

"Ini Niel ''

"Ini ong ''

"ONG !!'' Lagi lagi hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Daniel. Seongwoo hanya menghela nafas lelah.

Seongwoo tengkurap di atas lantai sangkin lelahnya ngajarin Daniel ngomong.

Tapi Daniel malah menindihi tubuhnya.

"Aduh daniel berat''

"Aduh niel jangan mulai lagi, lu ga kasihan apa gue jalannya ngangkang mulu ''keluh Seongwoo ketika daniel mulai menjilati tengkuknya.

"Enggghh Niel stopp '' lidah basah Daniel semakin gencar menjilati leher dan telinga Seongwoo.

"Kenapa lu jadi manusia ko mesum banget sihh''

Daniel membalikan tubuh Seongwoo.

Wajah Seongwoo benar benar merah sekarang .

Daniel mulai menjilati leher mulus Seongwoo membuat Seongwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan.

"Daniel cium '' Seongwoo merengek manja.

Daniel yang tidak paham permintaan Seongwoo cuma memiringkan kepalanya. Lalu menjilat pipi Seongwoo sekilas.

"Ihhhh bukan begitu '' Seongwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Di sini '' Seongwoo mengetuk ngetuk bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

Daniel pun langsung menjilat bibir Seongwoo sekilas lalu menatap lagi majikan manisnya itu.

"Ihh kesel, begini nih '' Seongwoo menarik tengkuk Daniel lalu mencium bibirnya.

Perlahan Seongwoo mulai melumat bibir pria seksi itu. Sampai akhirnya Daniel membalas lumatan pada bibir majikannya.

Bahkan lidah Daniel masuk kedalam mulut manis Seongwoo mengabsen gigi putih Seongwoo.

Tak mau kalah Seongwoo juga membalas permainan lidah Daniel. Sehingga ciuman itu semakin panas.

Seongwoo menepuk nepuk bahu Daniel. Supaya Daniel melepas ciumannya.

Kalau tidak Seongwoo bisa mati kehabisan oksigen.

Daniel melepas ciumannya membuat benang saliva antara mereka terputus.

"Ong '' Daniel menatap Seongwoo yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Enghh kenapa?'' Seongwoo menatap Daniel heran. Daniel seperti mencoba berbicara sesuatu.

Daniel mendekat lalu menatap Seongwoo lekat.

"Ong saranghae'' Daniel tersenyum manis kedua matanya menyipit gigi kelincinya terlihat membuat Daniel begitu lucu.

"Aduh lucunya '' Seongwoo ngacak acak surai lembut Daniel.

"Nado saranghae ''

Cup

Seongwoo mengecup bibir Daniel sekilas.

Tapi malah Daniel menerjang tubuh Seongwoo.

tenkyu yang udah pada reviews , baca , favorit terus follow cerita ini.

aku gatau cara main ffn bikin garis aja aku gabisa.

apalagi balesin komen taunya cuma upload. review favorit sama follow story.

ini cerita di story wattpad aku yang judulnya ambigay. maka nya ngantung kan biar ambigay. bhahahaha.

tapi kalau pada mau dilanjut ya tak lanjut tapi maaf ga bisa panjang2 soalnya jempol suka kram kalo kebanyakan ngetik

btw tenkyyuuu ya semua


	3. 3

"Daniel! Aku pulang !''teriak Seongwoo begitu masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Tumben '' gumah seongwoo begitu melihat rumahnya kosong biasanya kan Daniel nungguin dia didepan pintu tapi ko ga ada.

"Daniel...!'' Seongwoo setengah berteriak memanggil nama anj ehh peliharaannya eh tuyul dong yah. Emmm jadi apa yah Daniel itu bagi seongwoo sekarang. Seongwoo juga sebenarnya binggung.

Tapi udah lah yah itu ga penting yang penting sekarang dimana Daniel. Seongwoo udah kangen sama roti sobeknya.

"Daniel... !'' Panggilnya lagi dia masuk ke ruang tengah ternyata Daniel lagi tidur depan tv. Di sampingnya berserakan bungkus jelly kesukaan Daniel.

"Tumben udah tidur ?'' Seongwoo memdekat ke tempat Daniel tidur memungguti bungkus jelly yang berserakan lalu mengambil tab warna pink di samping Daniel.

"Daniel '' panggilnya pelan mencoba membangunkan pria itu sambil menggoyangkan bahu Daniel.

Tapi pria itu tak bergeming. Seongwoo menatap wajah Daniel lekat dan saat itu pula Seongwoo mulai panik. Menyadari wajah Daniel pucat napasnya naik turun tak beraturan.

"Ya ampun Daniel panas banget'' Seongwoo menempelkan punggung tanggan nya di atas dahi dan pipi Daniel.

Mata Daniel sedikit terbuka kemudian tersenyum lemah begitu melihat majikan kesayangannya dia berusaha mati matian untuk duduk.

"Daniel udah jangan duduk tiduran aja'' Seongwoo menahan Daniel supaya tetap berbaring tapi Daniel bersih keras buat duduk lalu memeluk Seongwoo.

Daniel memeluk pinggang Seongwoo erat.

"Ong jangan pergi.'' Ucap Terbatah Daniel dengan suara serak dan lemah.

"Engga Ong ga bakal pergi Ong bakal nungguin Daniel sampe sembuh ''

"Niel tiduran lagi yah'' Seongwoo membaringkan tubuh bongsor Daniel.

Seongwoo mengambil ponsel dengan terburu- buru dia mencari kontak yang bisa iya mintai tolong. Mata Seongwoo sudah berair ia tidak tega melihat keadaan Daniel sekarang.

_HBD NIEL_

"Emang sebrengsek apa sih nih cowok? Sampe lu nyamain dia sama anjing ?''

"Tapi dia beneran anjing, cepetan periksa dia'' Seongwoo mendorong tubuh Minhyun supaya meriksa ke adaan Daniel.

"Tapi gue dokter hewan! Ongeb!''protes Minhyun.

"Tapi dia beneran Daniel anjing gue! Lihat nih '' Seongwoo membuka penutup kepala Daniel memperlihatkan kuping anjing punya Daniel.

"Wihh lu suka mainnya rp ya dia jadi anjing lu jadi majikanya gitu?''

"Jangan samain gue sama elu, dia beneran Daniel ini tuh kuping asli ''

"Masa sih'' Minhyun menarik kuping anjing Daniel membuat yang empunya kuping meringis kesakitan.

"Udah kasian dia '' Seongwoo menyingkirkan tangan Minhyun dari telinga Daniel.

"Tapi gimana ceritanya?''

"Gue ceritain nanti, yang penting sekarang cepetan periksa dia !'' Perintah Seongwoo membuat Minhyun terlonjak lalu mulai memeriksa Daniel.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Gimana dok ?''

"Dia－'' Minhyun menghelah nafas.

"Udah cepetan ga usah banyak drama!'' Seongwoo gergetan.

"Dia cuma demam, gue udah ngasih dia penurun panas, dia bakal baik baik aja ga usah khawatir.''

"Makasih ''

Minhyun tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya.

"Ga perlu makasih lu tinggal transfer aja ke rekening gue, udah gue balik dulu si tiang udah nungguin '' Minhyun melengos pulang.

"Dasar''

Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang.

Seongwoo menghela nafas lega. Lalu iya tidur disamping Daniel sambil memeluk pria itu lembut.

_HBD NIEL_

Daniel membuka matanya perlahan ia terganggu oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk melalu jendela. Ia menoleh ke arah samping melihat majikannya yang masih tertidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya protektif.

Daniel tersenyum lembut lalu menciumi wajah pria manis itu sampai pria manis itu terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Daniel ?'' Seongwoo mengusap usap matanya.

"DANIELLL!'' Seongwoo langsung memeluk erat Daniel.

"Daniel jangan sakit lagi huhuhu ''

Daniel tersenyum lalu mengecupi kedua kelopak mata majikannya lembut.

"Ong jangan nangis'' ucap Daniel terbatah.

"Niel sayang Ong'' lanjut Daniel sambil mengecupi wajah manis Seongwoo.

"ONG JUGA SAYANG BANGET SAMA NIEL !" Teriak Seongwoo menangkup pipi Daniel lalu mengecup bibirnya gemas.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANG DANIEL SEMOGA TAMBAH GEMESIN MUACH MUACHHH


End file.
